Blinded
by JustYou
Summary: Being in love could hurt you and ending up losing people around you.


**BLINDED**

* * *

><p>I'm standing underneath the dark and gloomy sky. A wet drop hits on my left cheek. I looked up and saw that the rain has begun to pour down slowly then rapidly poured. The sound of the rain hitting the ground is the only sound I heard. I tilted my head down and looked at my hand which was formed a fist. One by one I removed my fingers away from my palm and opened up a gift that was returned to me.<p>

I tried to smile to get rid of the pain which was piercing through my heart. _'How stupid I could get,' _I thought to myself. I thought back at the times we spent each other. Those happy, peaceful, and how fun those days were. Because of you I smiled,laughed,loved,cried,argued and cherished you. Even the day I gave my body to you.

When we first started dating, people supported me even your best friend supported us even though he had liked me. As months and months moved on. I didn't see what was in front of me but those who were around me noticed and warned me about you. I didn't listened, I didn't care as long your love for me was enough and being by your side. Again friends warned me and told me that I shouldn't be with you, saying that you've changed. Even Naruto told me those things that I didn't understand. For that moment I thought he was jealous of you and was trying to separated us. After a week, he was dating my best friend, Hinata. I was selfish that I told her that he was using her, trying to get rid the feeling he has for me. But she didn't believe me and said they were in love and they were taking it slow.

Months and months friends started to get tired of telling me the same thing over and over. And became very distant. I realized that both of my friends were still together and happy.

One day, I called him on our anniversary day

Him:'Hello?'

Me: 'Hey, it's Sakura are you free rest of the day?'

Him: 'Errr…Let me see….I can't today I'm busy.'

Me: 'Really? Don't you know what's today is?'

Him: 'We can go out another time. It's not like it's end of the world or something'

Me:' But….' _(Background sound of the call, a female voice: Sasuke, I'm waiting for you)_

After that call, he hung up. My eyes was widen by the sound of that female voice on the other line. '_It's just maybe some type of meeting or something and he's running late.' _That's what I thought and want to know only.

Then it became weeks I haven't seen. I texted him and tried calling him. But he never replied back. I kept myself busy by just buying things. Then suddenly he called me and I picked up. I heard his voice which made me happy. He told me to come over to his place. After that called I quickly did.

Since then we've been going out a lot lately. It made me happy. I guess he was too busy and tired. When I linked his arm with mine I felt safe and secured.

Sounds like a happy ending right? But it came crashing and cracked my world.

The rain was still pouring. Who knows how long I've been standing here.

_Me: Hey Sasuke, you wanted to see me? (smiles)_

_He nodded_

_Me: Look I baked some cookies? Here I made them for you. (Offer him the bag of cookies)_

_He looked down on the heart shaped cookies. _

_Him: No thanks. _

_Me: ? Is there something wrong?_

_Him: I don't us to see each other anymore._

_Me: What? What are you saying? You're breaking up with me?_

_Him: Yes_

_Me: Why? I thought we were going good. _

_He didn't gave a reason why. Then he reached for his back of his neck and took off a necklace. He grabbed her hand and handed her the necklace that she gave him. And left without saying goodbye. _

Being with him the only thing I saw was my love for him and was blinded. Now I have nothing.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it :D<p>

* * *

><p>Thought I would write something short and for you guys to read something and letting you guys know I not dead or anything, while waiting for CH33 (still in progress...)I know it's been long and maybe starting to hate me for not updating. Uni seems to drain your life and the timetable sucks. I don't even have time to do much at home.<p>

Note: I'm not trying to make Sakura stupid or anything. If you guys think she is in this fanfic, if not that's good. Well you could say that the moral of this fanfic is 'Love is Blind' and to me, friendship seem to be a strong bond. What do you guys think?

I might do this sort of thing, writing Oneshot as a waiting magazine or a newspaper that can keep you busy so yeah :D And at the same time writing 'Do you even love me?' fanfic.

~JustYou


End file.
